The Trap (Code Lyoko)
This page is about the original Code Lyoko episode The Trap. For the Evolution counterpart, visit The Trap (Evolution). ---- The Trap is the 14th episode of Season 1 of Code Lyoko. Synopsis It's been a year since the group first discovered the supercomputer and Aelita, so they decide to throw Aelita a surprise party. Sissi catches wind of the party, and follows Ulrich and Yumi to the factory to snoop. On the way there, X.A.N.A. possesses the factory as a whole. Jeremie and Odd are the first to arrive at the factory, finding the elevator to be inoperable. They head off to find the fuse box. Once Ulrich and Yumi arrive there, Sissi confronts them about their plans. They tell her to leave, but X.A.N.A.'s earlier possession allows him to trap all three in the elevator and drop them to the bottom of the shaft. Sissi and Yumi come out okay, but Ulrich's arm is broken in the fall, so Yumi has to go up to the scanner room alone. Meanwhile, Jeremie and Odd have to deal with the possessed factory equipment. Odd, Yumi and Jeremie manage to make it safely to the supercomputer room, but while Yumi and Odd are getting virtuliazed, water from the pipe lines inside the walls is falling inside the elevator, with Ulrich and Sissi still stuck inside. When the elevator is filled half way, Ulrich promises to Sissi that if they make it out alive, he would be nicer to her. Just as Ulrich and Sissi are about to drown, Aelita deactivates the tower and the return to the past is initiated to save them both. And just like Ulrich promised, he was nicer to Sissi in the end. The surprise party did eventually go as planned. Trivia *The original French name of this episode is Piège. *The group celebrates the anniversery of when they first met Aelita. Gallery 1 sissi makes plans.png|Sissi is jealous of Yumi. 2 xana's up to something.png|X.A.N.A. appears on multiple screens at once. 1 xana strikes.png|Eye of X.A.N.A. on the screen. 3 nosy.png|Sissi finds out about the Factory elevator. 4 something wrong with the lift.png|But X.A.N.A. traps them all inside. 5 odd and jeremie fight back.png|Its now up to Jeremie and Odd to save them. 6 running from the boiler.png|Run! 7 sissi the nurse.png|Sissi can be very helpful at times. Flodding Lift.jpg|The lift starts flooding! 8 krab on the rocks.png|Krab isn't too stable on the tall rocks. 9 aelita.png|Aelita can handle it with her Creativity. 10 drowning.png|The water rises up quickly... 11 aelita's birthday cake.png|A surprise for Aelita! Happy Birthday! Episode "I do not own, nor do I or intend to profit from this content whatsoever. "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." ca:La trampa es:La trampa fr:Piège gl:A trampa it:Trappola mortale pl:Odcinek 14 "Pułapka" pt:A armadilha ru:Западня Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:The Trap